Un nuevo guía blanco
by xp2011
Summary: Leo ha sido reubicado, y las Halliwell tienen un nuevo guía blanco que no les gusta mucho


**Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya extinta) cadena estadounidense The WB. La serie y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Inspirado en un personaje de la serie televisiva estadounidense "Los Magníficos" (Hunt Stockwell) y en un episodio de la tercera temporada (La muerte de un ángel blanco).**

**XXXXXXXX**

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos**

**Octubre de 2000**

Piper estaba en el P3 limpiando la barra cuando se le acercó un hombre de unos 50 años, de traje y anteojos ahumados.

¿Piper Halliwell? – preguntó el hombre.

Esa soy yo – dijo Piper - ¿Puedo ayudarle?

A decir verdad, sí – dijo el hombre – Vengo a orientarla sobre algunos asuntos importantes.

Y usted es… - dijo Piper.

Me llamo Harold Stone – dijo el hombre.

Mucho gusto – dijo Piper mientras ella y Harold estrechaban manos.

Me gustaría saber si podemos hablar en su casa más tarde – dijo Harold – Estamos hablando de un asunto serio.

Por supuesto – dijo Piper.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pocas horas más tarde, Piper estaba de vuelta en casa. Estaba sentada en el sofá cuando Phoebe y Prue entraron.

Piper – dijo Phoebe, sorprendida – Volviste temprano.

No tenía nada que hacer en el club – dijo Piper.

Piper, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Prue.

No del todo – dijo Piper – No he sabido de Leo en días y eso me preocupa.

Oh, linda – dijo Phoebe mientras ella y Prue abrazaban a Piper – Leo volverá, tiene que hacerlo.

Lo superarás, Piper – añadió Prue – Los Ancianos no se saldrán con la suya.

De repente, se oyó un ruido procedente de la cocina.

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Phoebe.

Vamos a ver – dijo Prue.

**XXXXXXXX**

Al llegar a la cocina, las Halliwell encontraron a Harold revisando el refrigerador. Piper, asustada, lo congeló.

¿Quién es él? – preguntó Phoebe.

Se llama Harold – respondió Piper.

¿Qué rayos hace aquí? – preguntó Prue.

Dice que quiere hablar de asuntos importantes – dijo Piper.

Pues escuchémoslo – dijo Prue.

Y Piper descongeló a Harold.

Ah, las hermanas Halliwell – dijo Harold – Es bueno verlas a las 3.

¿Qué rayos quieres de nosotras? – dijo Phoebe.

Quiero enderezar su camino mágico – dijo Harold – Contra el mal no se puede bajar la guardia.

¿Disculpe? – dijo Prue.

Creo que necesitan una rutina de entrenamiento y dieta – dijo Harold – Porque conmigo las cosas serán a mi manera.

¿Quién eres tú para decirnos eso? – dijo Piper, algo molesta.

Sepan, señoritas, que soy su nuevo guía blanco – dijo Harold – Los Ancianos me enviaron aquí para orientarlas en sus habilidades mágicas.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Phoebe.

¿Dónde está Leo? – dijo Piper.

Leo ha sido reubicado – dijo Harold – Y ni se molesten en contactarlo, él no tiene recuerdos de ustedes ya.

Eres un desgraciado – dijo Piper, haciendo explotar a Harold y una gaveta.

Buen tiro, Piper – dijo Harold, ya reconstituido – Ese poder será de utilidad para aniquilar demonios.

¿Nos puedes disculpar un momento? – dijo Prue mientras ella y sus hermanas salían de la cocina.

Tómense su tiempo – dijo Harold antes de irse orbitando.

**XXXXXXXX**

En el ático, mientras Piper y sus hermanas trataban de entender lo acontecido, Phoebe intentó rastrear a Leo, sin éxito. Por sugerencia de Prue, Phoebe repitió el procedimiento de rastreo, usando esta vez un mapa mundial. El cristal rastreador señaló una ubicación en el mapa: la ciudad de Bangkok, en Tailandia.

Encontré algo – dijo Phoebe.

¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Piper.

Leo está en Bangkok – dijo Phoebe.

Harold dijo que ya no tiene recuerdos de nosotras – dijo Prue – Acaso…

No nos vamos a dar por vencidas, Prue – dijo Piper – Vamos a ir allá y confrontarlo.

Y las hermanas hicieron una poción de teletransportación. Cuando la poción estaba lista, Cole apareció en la puerta del ático.

Cole – dijo Phoebe.

Hola, Phoebe – dijo Cole mientras abrazaba a Phoebe – La puerta estaba abierta.

Gracias a Dios que viniste, Cole – dijo Phoebe.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Cole.

A Leo lo enviaron a otra parte y tenemos un nuevo guía blanco que nos quiere dar órdenes – dijo Prue.

De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de… - dijo Piper.

Piper no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que accidentalmente hizo explotar la poción de teletransportación, resultando en una nube de humo que hizo desaparecer a las hermanas, dejando a Cole solo en el ático.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bangkok, Tailandia**

La poción hizo aparecer a las hermanas en un callejón de Bangkok.

Oh, no, lo hice otra vez – dijo Piper.

Piper, tranquila – dijo Prue – Necesitamos concentrarnos.

Miren por allá – dijo Phoebe.

Cuando las hermanas miraron, vieron a Leo caminando por la calle. Las hermanas se le acercaron con la esperanza de que él las reconociera.

Hola, Leo – dijo Phoebe.

Disculpen, ¿las conozco? – dijo Leo.

Leo, somos las hermanas Halliwell – dijo Prue.

Y yo soy tu novia – añadió Piper.

Debe haber un error – dijo Leo – Ya tengo novia.

¿Qué? – dijo Prue.

Ella es mi novia – dijo Leo mientras les mostraba una foto de una muchacha asiática – Vamos a casarnos pronto.

No puede ser verdad – dijo Piper, triste.

Bueno, así es la vida – dijo Leo mientras se iba – Gusto en conocerlas, hermanas Halliwell.

Y Piper rompió en llanto, mientras ella y sus hermanas iban al callejón. Harold estaba esperándolas.

Sabía que las encontraría aquí – dijo Harold.

Eres un maldito – dijo Piper, haciendo explotar a Harold.

Debes dirigir tu ira contra los demonios, no contra tus aliados – dijo Harold, ya reconstituido – Especialmente con ese nuevo poder.

Cierra la boca – dijo Prue mientras intentaba usar telequinesis contra Harold.

Harold evitó ser arrojado contra la pared, orbitando hacia detrás de las Halliwell.

En vez de desquitarse, debemos pensar en matar demonios – dijo Harold.

He de romperte la cara – dijo Phoebe mientras se acercaba a Harold.

Mientras agarraba a Harold, Phoebe tuvo la siguiente premonición:

Cole estaba arrojando bolas de energía a las hermanas, matándolas.

Phoebe, ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Piper.

Cole es un demonio – dijo Phoebe – Y quiere matarnos.

Pues no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Harold – Ese demonio debe ser derrotado cuanto antes. Yo digo que debemos irnos.

Y Harold regresó orbitando a San Francisco, llevándose a las hermanas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, Harold hizo que las hermanas se levantaran a las 5:00 de la mañana para someterlas a un entrenamiento de tipo militar. Luego del duro entrenamiento, Harold sometió a las hermanas a un examen teórico y finalmente, las hermanas tuvieron un desayuno "saludable" como parte de la dieta prescrita por Harold.

**XXXXXXXX**

Horas más tarde, cuando las hermanas regresaban de trabajar, a Phoebe se le ocurrió la idea de quitarle los poderes demoníacos a Cole. Prue y Piper apoyaron el plan. Entrando a la casa, Harold las estaba esperando.

¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó Harold.

Ya tenemos una idea – dijo Prue.

Vamos a quitarle los poderes demoníacos a Cole – dijo Phoebe.

Lo consultaré con los Ancianos – dijo Harold – No hagan nada hasta que yo vuelva.

Y Harold se fue orbitando. Las Hechiceras decidieron no perder tiempo y comenzaron a preparar la poción para quitar poderes demoníacos.

**XXXXXXXX**

Avanzada la preparación, Harold llegó orbitando.

Les dije que no hicieran nada mientras yo regresaba – dijo Harold.

Lo siento, no podemos perder tiempo – dijo Prue.

Los Ancianos tenían razón sobre ustedes – dijo Harold – Son bastante impulsivas.

Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Phoebe.

Como sea, los Ancianos dieron luz verde al plan – dijo Harold – Es hora de actuar.

**XXXXXXXX**

Phoebe y sus hermanas fueron al apartamento de Cole y le dieron a beber de la poción. "Es por tu propio bien" le dijo Phoebe. Cole la bebió y al instante su lado demoníaco fue destruido. Cole se sorprendió ahora que era completamente humano. "Ahora nada podrá separarlos" dijo Prue.

**XXXXXXXX**

Más tarde, en el P3, las hermanas estaban sentadas en un sofá.

Extraño a Leo – dijo Piper.

Nosotras también – dijo Prue.

Será difícil conseguir pareja para ustedes 2 – dijo Phoebe.

¿Qué nos está pasando? – dijo Piper, triste – Es como si el ser brujas nos condenara a estar solas.

Algún día vendrá un gran hombre – dijo Prue – Alguien con quien compartir.

¿Cómo lidiará con el secreto? – dijo Piper.

Ya pensaremos en algo – dijo Phoebe.

Entonces, Harold entró.

¿Puedo acompañarlas? – preguntó Harold.

Seguro – dijo Piper.

Los Ancianos están contentos por lo que hicieron con Cole – dijo Harold – Eso traerá beneficios para todos.

Ojalá – dijo Phoebe.

De acuerdo, lo intentaremos a tu manera – dijo Piper – Pero a cambio de que nos dejes confiar en nuestros instintos.

Y de que no interfiera con nuestra vida social o laboral – añadió Prue.

Trato hecho – dijo Harold – Prue, Piper, les ayudaré en lo posible a conseguir pareja.

Gracias, Harold – dijo Piper.

Este será el inicio de una buena relación entre nosotros – dijo Harold.

Que así sea – dijo Prue.


End file.
